


Set Sail East

by caramelsilver



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsilver/pseuds/caramelsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dream they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Sail East

They used to talk about going east. Set sail and not stop until the end of the world.

It was a dream they visited every time life got rough.

When Peter rode out to war and duty prevented them from joining him.

After another assassination attempt.

When Susan sent away another angry suitor who swore revenge on Narnia.

After Lucy nearly died in battle and Peter refused to bring her out to war for over a year.

When Edmund died saving Susan from an arrow. If it hadn't been for Lucy's cordial he would have stayed dead.

They never did.


End file.
